Basher
Basher is a heavyweight robot built by Team Hurtz, which took part in the pilot episode of the [[Robot Wars (2016 series)|2016 series of Robot Wars]]. Design Basher is armed with an 11kg rounded hammer for weaponry. The hammer is extremely effective at causing trauma damage to robots, while also allowing the robot to self-right, and can even allow the robot to throw itself over or somersault while right-side up. Basher's front scoop is mad of HARDOX, and runs extremely close to the ground. Robot History 2016 Series Although Basher did not participate in the main series of Robot Wars in 2016, Team Hurtz were invited to attend filming of the pilot episode on March 1st, giving them the opportunity to have a head-to-head battle in front of a live audience as part of a camera test. Basher first entered a four-way melee against Ka-Pow!, Tanto, and Turbulence. Basher was aggressive in its performance, where at the same time, Tanto became immobilised, knocking out its safety link by driving over Ka-Pow! Basher capitalised, and pitted the defeated Tanto, but in the process, overbalanced, and fell into the pit itself, eliminating both robots from the competition. Results |} Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2-4: Entered with Killerhurtz *Series 5-7: Entered with Terrorhurtz *2016 series: Pilot Episode only, Entered with Terrorhurtz Outside Robot Wars Due to exclusitivity clauses, Basher competes outside of Robot Wars under the name of Beta. Beta was originally built to compete in Season 5.0. of BattleBots, as the successor to their previous success, Killerhurtz. Beta's scheduled fight had it take on Bender, but the magnets within Beta's hammer were continually pulling up the flooring of the BattleBox, and thus, Beta were forced to withdraw. In 2015, Beta returned to BattleBots once more, in the new rebooted series, where it was drawn up against the eventual runner-up, Tombstone, which had even placed a "Beta Blocker" atop the robot for extra defense against Beta's hammer. Unfortunately, over 25kg of Beta's components were lost during the flight between the UK and USA, and so, Beta was forced to withdraw for a second series in a row, where it was replaced by reserve robot, Counter Revolution. However, Beta's profile was still released on the BattleBots website. Beta returned to finally compete in the 2016 season of BattleBots. It did so under the entry of John Reid and Grant Cooper, while 2015 team member Dave Moulds formed Team Carbide and entered Cobalt. In Beta's first battle, it won a close Judges' decision over Lucky, and in the second round it became the second British robot in a row to defeat Overhaul. In the Round of 16, Beta faced and defeated Nightmare (a robot Beta's predecessor defeated 17 years ago) to reach the Quarter Finals, where it lost a judges decision to eventful champion Tombstone, the robot it was meant to fight in the previous series, after its hammer was dislodged. In the United Kingdom, Beta competed at a Robots Live event, which was the robot's combat debut. External Links *[http://www.battlebots.com/robot/beta/ Beta's profile on the BattleBots website] Category:Robots from Oxfordshire Category:Robots which are still competing today Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Robots that fought in the 2016 Pilot Category:UK robots that competed in BattleBots Category:Robots which have driven into the Pit Category:One-time Losers Category:Robots from the West Midlands